fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Himawari and Sumire's First Fairilu Magic
is part 2 of episode 2 of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door. This episode is preceeded by A House of Bouquets! The Flower Fairilu Village. Synopsis The students are being taught on how to use their Farilu Magic and the importance of their Keys. Plot At Saint Fairilu School, Mr. Bokkuri teaches a class of Fairilus about "Fairilu Magic." He first asks a question about why everyone have their Fairilu Keys with them at all times. Dante answers it being a present from Fairilu Gole and says they should treasure it. Spider answers it being an important tool to open her very own Door. Though, Tora and Rafflé randomly claim it being a "cool fashion accessory." Meanwhile, Gole and Marje get an insight view of the students of Fairilu studying at school. Marje takes a glance of all the Fairilu studying, while Gole reminded himself being like the first day the two met, which left her embarassed. Kirara and Yurara root for them that they'll all learn their first Fairilu Magic eventually. Bokkuri continues to ask the question about the purpose of the keys and everyone ponders to think of a good answer. Lip eventually gets an idea, but says out loudly much to her embarrassment. So Bokkuri tells her to say the answer for the purpose of the keys, and Lip answers they also use it to cast Fairilu Magic any time. Bokkuri accepts her answer, but argues it's a little off which leaves her confused. Bokkuri reveals the true answer that the keys 'are their future.' Gole and Marje make their appearance through a Fairilu Door. Gole explains that Fairilus learn over time and eventually to the day they create their 'very own doors'; saying that these doors are the "key to their future." He hopes everyone in class that they'll hold on to their keys and everyone will eventually create their own doors. Gole also states Lip's previous answer to her, saying that using the key for Fairilu Magic is important, too. Marje agrees with him, stating it's a good start of practice. Rose believes her, and strongly brags to herself that she'll learn it one day. Bokkuri now moves on to the magic arts assignment. He explains it will be about using their magic to make their favourite things appear. He demonstrates it to the class with his magic. After casting the spell to make his "favorite thing appear", the result was his wife, Omatsu, to his own delight. Omatsu says she's glad the magic worked, but tells him she's teaching cooking class. Feeling sorry for dragging her away, Bokkuri casts a spell to return her to where she was. So the class begins to use their keys to make their favorite things appear. Some are currently progressing and some did well to create their favorite things. After seeing their progresses, Bokkuri gives the students Happinelu Bijous as proof of passing their assignments. As for Lip, she tries to cast her magic, but nothing seems to be happening to her embarrassment. After trying even harder, the spell gets cast, but fizzles, much to her dismay. Bokkuri explains to everyone the importance of their assignment is to think the object they love that they want to create. Thinking of another idea, Lip decides to think of something else she likes. She begins to think inside her head, and the first thing she thought of is the big creature she remembered seeing. Nearby, Rose uses her magic and calls her pet, Powalisa. She looks at Lip, and realizes she hasn't cast her magic yet. She mocks Lip while she's thinking and gives her ideas of pencils and erasers. Lip's thoughts gets mixed up with Rose's words while thinking and she immediately casts her magic. The result is a giant smiling pencil-eraser monster, frightening everyone in the classroom. Bokkuri becomes furious at the pencil-eraser monster causing destruction in the classroom and sets himself ablaze in anger, and he burns himself. Omatsu comes in, worrying about the noise in the classroom. Bokkuri and Omatsu see eye-to-eye, and cuddles each other with affection. The monster approaches Lip who is now helplessly down on the ground in tears. Himawari and Sumire tries to assure her that anything created with Fairilu Magic can be destroyed by using another Fairilu Magic. As they tried talking her out, their keys start to glow and the two get a sense of opportunity. Himawari and Sumire casts magic together to make the monster disappear. The monster disappears completely and Himawari and Sumire become relieved. Bokkuri comes up to them amazed and explains that their strong desire to save Lip guided their Fairilu Magic. Impressed to see such bravery, he presents the two with another pieces of Fairilu Bijous for each of them. Gole and Marje sees the event and Gole says he's impressed with Himawari and Sumire's magic while Marje comments on Lip's mess. Lip comes up to Himawari and Sumire in tears and thanks them for saving her. Sumire and Himawari comfort her. Then an upset Bokkuri comes up to Lip and stamps a Détoile Bijou on her head for causing trouble. Lip apologies and promises to work harder. Rose then saw how powerful Himawari and Sumire's magic is and she becomes determined even more as she decides to watch the trio closely. And then the episode ends. Characters Main *Lip *Himawari *Sumire Secondary *Mr. Bokkuri *Rose *Fairilu Marje *Fairilu Gole Minor *Omatsu *Olive *Dante *Spider *Miruru *Benitengu *Thunder *Tora *Rafflé *Higan *Powalisa *Kirara and Yurara Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door 02B